


The best place to be

by Colourcodedbinders



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Wedding, character study-ish type of vibe??, i'm trash, it's bad don't read it, we love a healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourcodedbinders/pseuds/Colourcodedbinders
Summary: She’s married.Married. To Jake Peralta. Jake Peralta’s wife. Amy Santiago-Peralta.





	The best place to be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know this isn't much at all, but I've been in such a writing slump lately that I had to write _something_. I'm sorry it isn't much. It's also 5 am and I have to be up and ready to be in class in 3 hours. Give me a break.
> 
> I'M STILL CRYING OVER THE WEDDING IT WAS PERFECT I LOVE DAN GOOR

She’s married. _Married_. To Jake Peralta. Jake Peralta’s wife. Amy Santiago-Peralta.

She’s got a beautiful band on her left hand to prove it, alongside a precinct full of cops and the still fresh memory of his breath on her lips from their first kiss as husband and wife. She’s goddamn _married,_ and it truly, honestly, is the best freaking moment of her entire life, even with the bomb-threat and all.

How could it not be? With the twinkling light above her shining down on their union like a blessing from the heavens themselves and the quiet laughters of her best friends in the entire world, her makeshift family? With the grin that refuses to leave her face, and the rapid beating of her heart, and the hands holding her own, promising to never, ever let go? With the most wonderful, most thoughtful, funniest, kindest, most amazing man in front of her, vowing to be hers until there’s no more of him left? 

With her husband. Jake Peralta-Santiago. _Her motherfreaking husband._ The man gazing into her eyes right this second as if looking at the very reason for his existence, unbeknownst to the fact that she sees in him that exact same thing every single day, every morning she opens her eyes and glances at his sleeping form beside her. The love of her life, her best friend, her husband. 

She sees in him the promise of a thousand more adventures, of a million more bad jokes he’ll find hilarious, of hundreds of Die Hard marathons she’ll have to sit through, of great plans falling to ruins right before he swoops in and proves to her once again that the unexpected is a beautiful thing, so as long as it is experienced alongside the right people.

She sees in him the edge of a cliff she’s terrified of, the line where the sea and sky become inseparable, the shadows in the background of a beautifully painted sunset viewed from the highest mountain top, and while a tiny, almost unimportant part of her fears this glimpse into eternity more than anything else in the world, she knows with every other fibre of her being that there’s no way in hell she isn’t jumping off that cliff if he’s the one holding her hand while she does it. Because if he’s there to guide her through every walk of life like he promises, and she knows he will be, then what’s Amy got to fear from the unknown?

After all, as the newly-wed wife of Jake Peralta-Santiago, she knows better than anyone that the unknown is the most beautiful place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you didn't barf :)
> 
> Motivate me please? Comment? Hit me up on tumblr at colourcodedbinders and we'll discuss headcanons and character arcs and yell at each other about purple potatoes? Or leave me a prompt? Let's go??? I adore you all???


End file.
